1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to DC (Direct Current) motors used in various applications, such as hard disk drive motors, cooling fans, drive motors for appliances, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric motors are used to produce mechanical energy from electrical energy, used in a number of applications, including different household appliances, pumps, cooling fans, etc. Electric motors are generally classified as either alternating current (AC) motors or direct current (DC) motors.
Motors generally include a rotor, which is the non-stationary (moving) part of the motor, and a stator, which is the stationary part of the motor. The stator generally operates as a field magnet (e.g., electromagnet), interacting with an armature to induce motion in the rotor. The wires and magnetic field of the motor (typically in the stator) are arranged so that a torque is developed about the rotor's axis, causing rotation of the rotor. A motor typically also includes a commutator, which is an electrical switch that periodically reverses the current direction in the electric motor, helping to induce motion in the rotor. The armature carries current in the motor and is generally oriented normal to the magnetic field and the torque being generated. The purpose of the armature is to carry current crossing the magnetic field, thus creating shaft torque in the motor and to generate an electromotive force (EMF).
In a typical brushed DC motor, the rotor comprises one or more coils of wire wound around a shaft. Brushes are used to make mechanical contact with a set of electrical contacts (called the commutator) on the rotor, forming an electrical circuit between the DC electrical source and the armature coil-windings. As the armature rotates on an axis, the stationary brushes come into contact with different sections of the rotating commutator. The commutator and brush system form a set of electrical switches, each firing in sequence, such that electrical-power always flows through the armature coil closest to the stationary stator (permanent magnet). Thus an electrical power source is connected to the rotor coil, causing current to flow and producing electromagnetism. Brushes are used to press against the commutator on the rotor and provide current to the rotating shaft. The commutator causes the current in the coils to be switched as the rotor turns, keeping the magnetic poles of the rotor from ever fully aligning with the magnetic poles of the stator field, hence maintaining the rotation of the rotor. The use of brushes creates friction in the motor and leads to maintenance issues and reduced efficiency.
In a brushless DC motor, the commutator/brush-gear-assembly (which is effectively a mechanical “rotating switch”) is replaced by an external electronic switch that's synchronized to the rotor's position. Brushless DC motors thus have an electronically controlled commutation system, instead of a mechanical commutation system based on brushes. In a brushless DC motor, the electromagnets do not move, but rather the permanent magnets rotate and the armature remains static. This avoids the problem of having to transfer current to the moving armature. Brushless DC motors offer a number of advantages over DC motors featuring brushes, including higher efficiency and reliability, reduced noise, longer lifetime (no brush erosion), the elimination of ionizing sparks from the commutator, and overall reduction of electromagnetic interference (EMI).
One issue oftentimes taken into consideration when designing motors, more specifically brushless motors, is the power required to operate the motor. One technique to reduce power in some applications has been the introduction of Three Phase Brushless DC (TPDC) Motors. Such motors are used in a variety of applications, for example in driving cooling fans. The drive electronics for such motors typically rely on Hall elements (Hall effect sensors) to detect the absolute position of the rotor at all times, and switch drive transistors to maintain motor rotation. A Hall effect sensor is a transducer that varies its output voltage in response to changes in magnetic field. The motors are often electrically connected in a “Y” configuration, so named due to the resemblance to the letter “Y”. The common point for the three coils is connected to the electrical source, and the drive electronics switch the drive transistors to maintain the rotating electro-magnetic field required to turn the motor.
A second method requires the use of six (6) drive transistors. In this configuration, one high-end low-side pair of transistors are turned on at any point in time, completing the electrical circuit through two of the three legs of the motor. Using the un-energized coil as a magnetic sensor to determine the rotor position is known as Back Electro-Motive Force (BEMF) detection. The motivation for this technique is the elimination of the relatively expensive Hall elements and associated electronics. BEMF commutation techniques have successfully been applied to a wide-range of motors. There are many different techniques for both basic commutation and enhanced techniques designed to improve the acoustic signature of the fan under operation. The architectures for these solutions can be said to fall into two basic categories, Mixed-Signal Micro-Controller Unit (MCU), or analog Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC). The simplest of all these is the low-side commutation scheme.
There are currently a number of Analog ASIC solutions using differential commutation schemes. The range of complexity in these algorithms varies, with attempts to “soften” the startup current through various techniques, until the BEMF signal can be detected. The Analog ASIC solutions typically include the use of external components to generate reference ramps and saw-tooth waveforms to be used as references against motor coil responses. While analog solutions are more compact, they rely on external passive components to control the operational set-points in the IC. The Mixed-Signal MCU solutions typically include a micro-controller with various Analog-to-Digital Converter (ADC) modules, comparators, and in some cases filter modules. The MCU accurately controls timing, performs complex calculations and transformations, and enables communications directly with an external controller. High voltage solutions separate the electronics using either of these approaches and use external transistors and isolation.
The speed of the motor is typically controlled through one or more signals aimed at adjusting the power delivered to the rotor. The value or magnitude of the control signals is provided by input commands (oftentimes specifying a voltage value or PWM duty cycle value), and an error signal is developed based on the current speed of the motor and the desired speed as corresponding to the input command. According to the theoretical method, the slope of the BEMF signal is measured as the rotor passes the stator coil, and that information is used to determine the position of the rotor. A BEMF signal that is offset from its midpoint is indicative of the rotor's deviating from the electrical commutation. A BEMF signal that is too high and too early is indicative of the rotor's spinning faster than the electrical commutation, requiring that the next commutation period be lengthened. Likewise, a BEMF signal that is too low and too late indicates that the rotor is spinning slower than the electrical commutation, and the period should be shortened. Developing this type of error signal in digital circuitry in the past has required a microcontroller or microprocessor, and a high speed Analog-to-Digital converter (ADC). The alternative was to develop analog circuitry to generate reference pulse trains, and use analog components to phase lock to the BEMF signal.
Most, if not all of these solutions are designed for a specific motor type, and do not port well from application to application, or even from manufacturer to manufacturer. Each motor type requires tuning capacitors to adjust the commutation and startup frequencies, as well as crossover and dead-time locations in the commutation sequence. Some implementations do not control the frequency or duty cycle of the PWM signals going to the drive transistors, but rather allow the incoming PWM to modulate the signals directly. The inability to limit either frequency or duty cycle means the motor is not being driven optimally for a given operating point, but is under the control of an external device that may or may not be aware of the motor limitations. This typically causes the motor to use more current than required, producing additional heat that must be removed from the system.
Present solutions also fail to properly address the issue of over-current/lock rotor. The currents used are sufficient to damage the motor windings, and without a feedback method, a timer must expire before the damaging condition can be detected, and corrected. In some solutions, there is no provision for this event, and the motor will continue to drive to destruction. The prior art solutions use a brute-force method to drive the motor coils during start-up, and may last several seconds, drawing several times the normal operating current. The period of time when this occurs is referred to in the literature as the Forced Commutation phase of spin-up. This is one of the drawbacks of the BEMF commutation method. Until the motor spins sufficiently fast enough to generate a BEMF signal, the motor is driven open loop, at a pre-determined frequency and PWM duty cycle, putting undue stress on the motor components. The currents used are often sufficient to damage the motor windings, and without a feedback method, a timer must expire before the damaging condition can be detected, and corrected. In some solutions, there is no provision for this event, and the motor will continue to drive to destruction.
Other corresponding issues related to the prior art will become apparent to one skilled in the art after comparing such prior art with the present invention as described herein.